Yudan Sezu ni Ikou, Kunimitsu
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Oneshot. One day Tezuka went home to his lover without his beloved glasses on. TezukaFuji.


**Disclaimer: **I claim to have the conscience of not claiming what's not supposed to be claimed.

**A/N:** This fic is to pay tribute to my beloved glasses that slipped from my possession from that damned day all because of my carelessness. Now I have my new pair, I just wanted to write something in memoriam of my lost pair. Enjoy~

**

* * *

Yudan Sezu ni Ikou, Kunimitsu**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

When one night Tezuka went home without his glasses, Fuji thought the world has gone mad. Since his lover had always lived up his 'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou' motto like a way of life, Fuji had never actually dreamed this unsuspecting day would ever come.

Did he perhaps lose it? Nah, he knew his lover was the most organized person in the world and he would not allow his 'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou' backfire to him ever.

Did he perhaps broken it? Judging Tezuka's carefulness, he couldn't just sat on his glasses because he's unaware that it was on his pocket could he?

Did he perhaps forget it? Since when had Tezuka and forgetfulness ever had been on the same sentence?

Worried and not knowing what really the reason is for his lover's missing glasses was. He welcomed Tezuka home and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Kunimitsu, where's your glasses?" Fuji asked, taking off Tezuka's coat and hanging it aside. His lover flushed and went into a still silence.

But Fuji being Fuji, asked Tezuka again. "Ne, Kunimitsu, what happened to your glasses?"

Deliberately avoiding answering Fuji's question, Tezuka strayed on another topic. "Syusuke, what's for dinner?"

Pouting, Fuji placed both his hands on Tezuka's cheeks and didn't allow him to look away. "Did you lose it? Forgot it? Broke it?"

Tezuka looked embarrassed and stammered, "Syusuke…I…I…"

Seeing how uncomfortable his lover looked like, Fuji smiled and rested his forehead against his lover. "Ne, it's okay. Tell me."

Finally, Tezuka sighed in resignation. "Syusuke, I let my guard down, I got careless…I lost it."

Fuji blinked.

Trying not to laugh since Tezuka was taking the loss seriously, Fuji pressed on gently, "How did you lost it? You always wear it right?"

Still looking distressed about his loss, Tezuka sighed heavily and began telling his lover about the fate of his beloved glasses. "I was with my colleagues today. We were strolling around, and we ended up in a café. Since it was such a hot day, I took off my glasses and I knew I placed it safely in my pant pocket."

"And? How did you lose it if it was just in your pocket?"

"I was…thinking of you."

Fuji flushed a little then chuckled. "Saa, so I'm at fault here? Ne, is it me again that made you careless?"

Tezuka glared at him, albeit softly. "I was too preoccupied, and after having a drink in the café, we walked around again, I reached for my pocket for my wallet and for my glasses, that's only when I realized it was gone."

Fuji stared puzzled at him, "But how can that be? Your eyes are blurry without them. How can you still walk putting it back on?"

"My eyesight's not that too blurry, I could still see Syusuke. It was just; I remembered taking my handkerchief before, so I guess my glasses might have fallen off."

Looking skeptical, Fuji pressed on, "And you didn't retrace your steps? How about in the café?"

Tezuka looked vexed with his own carelessness. "I went back but it was gone, Syusuke."

"Saa, don't worry let's eat now, we'll buy a new pair tomorrow."

Grateful for his lover's understanding, he kissed him again and followed him in the kitchen. So they ate dinner and Fuji, doing what he can to make Tezuka feel better and assured him that thinking about him is okay, perhaps not to the point of carelessness.

After staring at Tezuka the entire time they were laying side by side, Fuji muttered with a bright smile on his lips "Saa, Kunimitsu is too handsome without his glasses. I really had to buy you a new pair tomorrow."

Raising his eyebrows, Tezuka kissed the tip of Fuji's nose, "Then thank you."

Giggling as he wound his arms around Tezuka in a hug, "What happened to 'Yudan sezu ni ikou', Kunimitsu?"

And as a reply, Tezuka tackled his laughing lover on the bed with kisses for revenge.

--owari—

* * *

OMAKE:

The next morning Fuji dragged Tezuka to buy him a new pair of glasses. Tezuka suggested that he could just wear contacts but Fuji disagreed.

Contacts are okay, but Tezuka without glasses appealed too much attention, more than the usual amount he already attracted with his glasses on. Like when they were walking, women kept on glancing at his lover with flirtatious glances and, to Fuji's sick displeasure, men eyed him too. He won't let that happen, never as long as Tezuka is his. And that meant forever the last time he checked.

Finally, after getting his new glasses, Fuji had a good look on his lover and smiled in triumph.

"Let's stick to glasses, Kunimitsu. I fell in love with you wearing one."

Entwining their hands, Fuji met Tezuka's gaze and said gleefully, "Yudan sezu ni ikou, Kunimitsu."

--owari again—

* * *

**A/N:** I met the same fate, LOL, the carelessness of thinking about something led to my glasses departing from me. Believe me, I never saw it again…I lost it in school, after strolling around with a friend. Mysterious disappearing glasses, hehehe. Hope you liked this fic of mine. Leave me a review too. The Author's Notes chap.2 update today~ Thanks a bunch again, my dear readers.


End file.
